a family curse
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: a curse is places on seshomaru and inuyasha's family. Kagome is the adopted mother of rin and shippo and how can this bring two people together summary sinks please review


__I wrote this after watching beowulf though it has nothing to do with it. Please review after because i dont realy know if it is good or not so i am open to any help and no flames.

_** Bold**_ is the curses that are put on

* * *

High in the mountains of the northern land a princess walked the castle keep. She had just found that the man she was to be married to had slept with another women and she had bore him a son before her. She was always treated as second best, loser at beauty and charm. She had left a note for whoever found her missing and to tell her father that she loved him.

"Daughter what is the meaning of this. You are not going to kill yourself over a man. There are plenty more out there." The princess' father said as he tried to stop his daughter from her plans.

"NO father I will always be second best. This was the tenth husband you have set me to marry and later I find has already had a son. No this is to be the end for me but the beginning of my curse. No man of the house of the moon shall ever have two wives and live to see any Childs children." '_**oh mother of the hollow keep, please let me never sleep, let me watch as the stage unfolds, let this shallow rhyme bring justice to the crime, and as the crime continues more let the pain and suffering grow more and more, please hollow mother of my last sun rays place this curse on the house that honors the night and waste away'**_

And with that the princess jumped over the edge of the castle wall and perished on the rocks below. NO one ever found her body so no one knew if she survived but experts say she could not have survived the fall.

"Now I want all of you to write what you think can cause people to do crazy things." The bell rang and Kagome walked out of class only to find a boy with a cap on leaning up against a tree.

"Inuyasha what is the matter with you lately. I told you I would be back and I was planning on today. I have told the teachers I was going to the "country for more rest" so you could have waited back at home.

"Well so much for a nice hello." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome started to walk back home. As they walked home Hojo came up to them.

"Hey Kagome, would you be able to go to the movies this weekend?"

"Sorry Hojo but I am heading back to my aunt's house in the country so rest. My cousin here came to take me back because my mom or aunt couldn't take be there."

"Yeah so back away" Inuyasha added

"In…Chad, please stop acting like you're my boyfriend" And as Kagome said that she gave Inuyasha a "Play along and I won't sit you look" Inuyasha turned his head "like fine". Hojo wished Kagome luck and left.

"Why do you hate anyone who is my friends Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"It is only males and he just get on my nerves." Inuyasha said. Kagome just turned and walked ahead thinking of what her life would have been like if she had not fallen into the well and had all these adventures in the past but somehow she would think of how her life was amazing and it would stop the thoughts from coming. Inuyasha helped Kagome pack and then they said good bye and left to the past.

Waiting on the other side of the well was Miroku, Sango, and Shippo along with Kirara and Kagome's little charge Rin. Rin had joined there team when Sesshomaru found it harder to keep watch over her and when she gained miko powers at the age of ten, Kagome took it on herself to help the young girl and she became Kagome's adopted daughter along with her adopted son Shippo.

"Mommy did you bring any new surprises with you?" Rin asked as soon as she saw her

"Not this time but I am staying home more so you won't be able to get as many surprises ok" Kagome said and the children nodded. The children helped carry Kagome's bag into her hut that she had made by herself. Naraku had been died for some time now and the jewel was once again in Kagome where it had originated. Since then Miroku and Sango had three children and Inuyasha was moving around and Kaede had passed on so Kagome took on the role as village priestess and mother to Shippo and Rin.

"Mommy Shippo took my dolly again." Rin came running in crying while Kagome was cooking dinner.

"Now Rin you know he is only teasing you and helping you get stronger. Now you go get your brother while I go get us some water for tomorrow's breakfast." Rin nodded and ran to get Shippo as Kagome walked down to the river to get water.

'When will I be able to have a family of my own? I mean I have Rin and Shippo but I want love and to be loved. I want children of my own and from me and have a family, like Sango. Wait did I just think that I know I can't have a family. I am…" Kagome thoughts ended as she bumped into someone.

"Sesshomaru I wasn't expecting you till spring." Kagome bowed to the man that helped her with keeping her home and children safe and warm.

"I have come with more furs for the children and a couple of servants to help you threw the winter" Sesshomaru said

"Thanks for the furs but the servants are not really needed. My garden and hunting abilities have gotten better since last winter. But thanks any way."

"You are to use the servants because the elders of my people wish to see who is watching the child I took in. I don't want them to suspect that I don't help care for her." With that he left and two servants with wood and water walked into the clearing. Kagome sighed and told them to follow her. After dinner the servants took care of the dishes and setting up a small area next to the hut for them. Kagome had offered them a space in the hut but they openly refused on the ground that she was the mother of their lord's beloved daughter and that they would never sleep under the same roof as her.

Kagome put the children to bed then started on some of the many cloths for her children. She would even cut up the clothes she had been given so that she could provide them. Rin and Shippo knew that Kagome would take apart her clothes just for them and at times they would try to get clothes for her.

"Rin I think we should tell your father about what mommy does to her clothes." Shippo said quietly so Kagome didn't hear

"Yes but she would then disobey so we have warm clothes while she shivers in the night" Rin said. Rin then wrote a letter and went to the servants and told one of them to deliver it and be back before the sun rose.

The nest night, Shippo put his ear to the door and listened and heard nothing. Kagome had fallen asleep over her sewing again so the children came and put their blankets over her. They fell asleep just as Kagome awoke to find that one the children had put their blankets over her and two Sesshomaru was standing over her with a very crossed look.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He asked

"Do what milord. I care for the children and the village. I have no time for myself and I don't mind it." Kagome said as she took the blankets and put them over each of the children.

"Rin sent me word that you cut up the clothes I have sent you so that you may clothe the children, is this true?"

"Yes but I don't mind. Look milord I am only trying to keep the children warm and if I must I use what I have." Kagome said as she put another long on the fire. This made Sesshomaru angrier. He had hand selected the clothes for her and the children, taken care of every little need for them and yet she never got what he was trying to do. He turned and left only to return with a note for Shippo and more clothes and cloth for her.

In the morning Kagome gave the note to Shippo and he was surprised that Sesshomaru wanted to have him explain the situation to Kagome.

"Mommy, Can I talk with you?" Shippo asked after the morning meal

"Sure what is wrong?"

"You know the letter Sesshomaru gave me?"

"Yes what of it"

"Well he wants me to talk to you about his motives."

"What?" Kagome asked

"He wishes to become your mate, or in human terms husband."

"What why would a mighty lord want to mate with a common peasant who is only good at getting herself hurt, Shippo I am not felling well tell the servants to watch you and Rin till I wake up." Shippo nodded and ran off. Kagome lied down on her bed and fell into a light sleep.

Just outside the hut a women felt Kagome fall asleep and went in. She saw the women that could break her so she put a simple spell on her.

"_**Through time and space do you sleep, only do children's tears do weep, through the simple-ness of the sky, without awakening shall you die, but turn the corner and follow through, love of another can these spells undo**_" Kagome's head fell deeper on the pillow as the women gave one last look at the sleeping Kagome and left with an evil grin.

Later in the day the children came to check on Kagome when they found her asleep and went out thinking that she was very tired or something. At supper time the children tried to wake her but no use. They tried everything and nothing worked. They didn't want to get Sesshomaru just yet so they called upon Miroku.

"Rin Shippo, what is it that Kagome can't come and get me herself?" Miroku asked as he was being led to the hut that his friend lay.

"It is Kagome look." Rin started to cry and pointed to her mother

"Go to Sango I will try to figure this out." The children nodded and left. Miroku set out to figure out what it was that kept Kagome asleep. After he a while he felt a familiar aura coming and quickly ran to it.

"Inuyasha I need your help" Miroku pleaded

"What is it now? Not another one of your fake scams again is it?" Inuyasha said putting his arms over his chest.

"No its Kagome she has been put to sleep with a spell that I can't break." Inuyasha then ran to Kagome and tried to wake her up, after a bit he thought of something, a simple kiss to her cheek. Within moments the color in her face, that had faded a little, came back and she opened her blue eyes.

All Kagome saw when she woke up was silver and she knew Inuyasha wasn't due back for another day or two, so she thought it was Sesshomaru.

"No Kagome it's me Inuyasha." Inuyasha said in a rare comforting tone of voice. Kagome felt very tired even after a sleep spell so she fell back asleep.

"It is common I heard for people to fall back asleep after a sleep spell." Miroku said, "Why don't you go and take care of her children. She will need to know that they are taken care of." Inuyasha nodded and went over to Miroku and Sango and brought Rin and Shippo home. Inuyasha asked them where Kagome's room was. Rin pointed to the corner of the room where there was a set of blankets and a small pillow. Inuyasha was surprised with how much Kagome had given up for the children. He thought of a way to help Kagome. Inuyasha ran to the Western castle to tell Sesshomaru his plan.

"So you plan to build a new house for Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes her hut has two rooms and the children have the bedroom and she sleeps in a corner of the hut with nothing but a couple of old blankets. She was done so much for everyone so I think it is time to help her with a bigger home and give her things that she has given up." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had put their differences behind them and helped each other with taken care the lands.

"Really, Well I have told you my intentions. I will help you with supplies and all the tools with building the new manor. Also have it near the village also I will send someone to create a beautiful garden behind it and with herbs and other food, flowers and beauty. I shall also provide beds and blankets towels and anything you think she shall need." Sesshomaru said as he told one of his servants to go and collect many others to help Inuyasha with the new house. Servants were running all over the palace when three men wearing regal clothes, followed by ten men in older looking clothes and a pendant of the four carnal lords and in each had had a gift.

"What is up here? Am I missing something?" One of the men with regal clothes said as they entered the palace to see it in a mess. Just then a servant came walking by and saw the guests.

"Welcome to the western palace my lords and elders. Lord Sesshomaru is up in his study waiting for you." She bowed then left. The men went up to the study just as Inuyasha left. The lord went in and bowed to their host.

"Welcome elders and other lords. How was your trip?" Sesshomaru asked

"It was normal but what is up around here. It is like a celebration is here." Said one of the elders

"I am sending servants to build the mother of Rin a new house. She lives in a two room hut but the children have that room and she takes a corner and as I have chosen her as my mate I am to make her a home that she can help the children grow and be able to raise more with me." Sesshomaru said

The princess of long ago heard that he wanted to have children and help raise them but this would not do for she could never have children. So she went over to Sesshomaru and whispered in his ear a spell: _"__**Children you seek, but you shall never hold, even is the days of old, try and you will fail leaving you unable to save the show as the throne lays empty for all that sit in the seat.**__" _

Sesshomaru went out of the study to see that things had come down. Every one that was being sent was gone and the servants left had brought the elders and the other lords to their rooms. The palace was settling down from the chaos that morning. He felt something with in him that felt like a part that would never be filled. He couldn't put his figure on it so he moved on. He went to his crafter and had a special bed made for Kagome, Rin and Shippo. He then went to the dress makers and had many fine clothes of all colors and weights. Sesshomaru didn't want Kagome to give anything up for the children again.

Sesshomaru wanted everything possible for his mate to be. He knew that she was raised by putting oneself over another and that even meant putting owns life on the line for young ones. Now that she was his priority to keep well. She was everything to him and he would do anything for her. She was the mother of Rin and Shippo and if the council never agreed to his marriage to her he would marry her and leave the throne to the elders to decide.

Sesshomaru then went to find some useful things for the house. After finding a tea set, warm blankets, some furs, bottles and storage, some vases for flowers and lastly a box full of jewelry for Rin and Kagome and a box of useful objects for Shippo to use his fox magic on. Sesshomaru also had many toys for Rin and Shippo to play with. Also he had a box for sewing made up for Kagome.

After loading everything was loaded on to a cart and were ready to go to the new manor to which Kagome, Rin and Shippo would live. He traveled quickly and saw the new location. It was perfectly located by a water fall and had a nice location for a garden. House looked nearly finished when he arrived. Inuyasha saw the cart and Sesshomaru come into the clearing and called for servants to put the things in the house. With everything in place the only thing left to do was get Kagome Rin and Shippo.

Sesshomaru retrieved Shippo and Rin first to get them steeled before Kagome was brought in to the new house. The children were in aw with all the new rooms, toys clothes and the gardens. Rin went straight to the flowers and picked the most beautiful colored and put them all over the new house. Shippo went into his room and saw all the toys he couldn't even dream of.

"These toys are all able to help you with your fox magic and in times of trouble protect you." Sesshomaru said from the door way of Shippo's room.

"Really that is so cool. Does Rin have the same kind of toys?" Shippo asked

"Yes but hers only protect her when Kagome, you or myself aren't in the area to save her. Now Shippo I need to talk to you and Rin about something." The two walked down the wall a ways to Rin's room where she was playing with the many dolls she found.

"Rin I have something I need to talk to you and Shippo about." Rin and Shippo sat on the bed as Sesshomaru pulled up a chair. "Now this house has everything that you could ever dream of and some of the house has spells on them. Your mother's room is one of those with a spell. Her clothes, blankets and other thinks in her room can't touch either of you or the spell will be broken. You see, your mother has given up so much to make sure that you two have anything that your heart desires and this has left her to take every little for her. This house was made for her and you children so that she can have what she deserves."

"Can we see her room? I want to put flowers in it for her." Rin said with a cheerful smile. And with that the children followed their father like figure and followed to the room that would belong to their mother. It was beautiful, with a balcony overlooking the garden and waterfall. It had a big bed and a beautiful clothes chest. A low table was set in the corner and on it held make-up and jewels on it. Rin saw a nice spot next to the bed and placed a vase of flowers on it.

The children left and Sesshomaru left the manor to get the women that would own the manor. He got to the village and told the elders that their priestess was moving just up to the waterfall not even a mile from the village. The elders understood and approved o f it. He then went to find Kagome. HE found her in her old garden tending to the weeds.

"Sesshomaru, hello if you're looking for Rin she went with Shippo and Inuyasha a couple of hours ago." Kagome said.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you."

"Alright would you care for some tea?"

"No but please sit." They sat across from each other as Kagome put the kettle over the fire for tea. "As you know you are considered the mother of Rin in my culture and even more the lady I trust Rin with. Now the elders have asked me if I was planning to mate you."

"Mate? Is that like marriage?"

"Yes. Now I know that you and I might never really come over our difference as a man like me and a woman like you but I am willing to love you a thousand years without children then live years with the need to protect children then not love at all." Sesshomaru let what he had said set in to Kagome's mind. Kagome didn't know what to think after Sesshomaru said that. She was shocked; he could have said that he was taking Rin home, or that he was going to kill her but never that.

"Sesshomaru are you feeling ok?" Kagome asked

"No I am not; I don't think I will ever be better without you."

"What do you mean Sesshomaru? You don't like humans remember your what your father did." Kagome was frightened that she ran from the hut and to the new hut. Sesshomaru followed and saw her running to the hut which was his plan to bring her but this would have to do. Kagome tripped landed in the clearing and saw the house. It was amazing and beautiful. She had been to this house before but with her class she never realized that it was her that lived in the house. Sesshomaru got to Kagome as she sat on a swing that was made for her. Rin saw Sesshomaru and ran to him.

"PAPA! Shippo and Inuyasha went out about two hours ago and I was left alone." Sesshomaru picked up Rin and held her tight.

'You may not be of my blood but you will always be my little girl' "Its ok Rin we are here now you have me and Kagome now to play with you" Sesshomaru kisses Rin and put her down. Rin then dragged Kagome in and showed her around and her room. Once Rin left Kagome looked at the clothes and started to think of a new outfit for Rin and had it all set and went to take a cut of the fabric but the scissors turned to dust. Sesshomaru watched the whole time and went in as the dust blew away.

"Those are your clothes; Rin has many clothes of her own she doesn't need yours." Sesshomaru said

"But this fabric would look so cute on her and better than on me." Kagome bowed her head for she had just called herself ugly. She had seen love and wanted love but face it she was ugly. Who would want a girl with black hair and blue eyes?

"Is that what you see in the mirror? I see a beautiful woman that takes her life with joy and puts family and friends before her. I could never in my life see these things if it wasn't for you. Kagome I want you to be my mate, my wife, my world please put an end my suffering and begin our world." Kagome blue eyes shed tear that glittered like diamonds. Sesshomaru took Kagome into his arms and held her close. All heard from the sobbing of Kagome's tears and ruffling of clothes, Sesshomaru heard the word that he thought he would never hear "yes".

The princess then appeared in the room and bowed low to the couple that broke her curse

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked

"I am princess yamika, you lord of the house of the moon have broken a curse that I set on your family years ago."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"I was a princess of the northern lands and was to marry intro the west when I found that the man I was to marry had a son with another and so I cursed the house of the moon so that every man would fall at the hands of a second wife. You Lord Sesshomaru have proven to me that you would put everything you had for this woman and so my curse is broken."

"Was Inuyasha affected by the curse?" Kagome asked

"Yes he had you and Kikyo. He first lost Kikyo then got you but when she was brought back he lost you to her. It is confusing for he is a half-breed" The princess left and Kagome and Sesshomaru shared their first kiss together. The Princess returned to see the Kiss that Sesshomaru and Kagome shared and gave off one finale spell _**Through time and space do you see, through the air so sweet, time becomes nothing more, than a distant shore, Oh blossom of love send your seed, to these that seek, and have it blossom over night into a rose of undying passion that shines bright.**_

The princess then floated in the air and disappeared. Sesshomaru changed his whole outlook on the human race and helped them become a greater people and helped with many different schools and hospitals till the end of the feudal era. It is said that he and is Kagome lived into the modern age and still live. Though scientist don't think that can be possible." The tour guide said as she led the small class around the manor and finally came to a room that she loved so well.

"This is the volt in which the swords of time lay. Please look around and please don't touch anything." The class went in and the tour guided saw a young girl looking at the swords.

"What is your name sweet heart?" The tour guided asked

"Kagome Higurashi ma'am, these swords don't really travel through time." The girl asked

"Well that is for those who believe in it. Well enjoy." The tour guide left the class for the tour was done and went to the study.

"Your younger self is here isn't she?" A man at a desk asked

"Yup and she didn't recognize me. So where is Taru and Maru?" the women asked

"Kagome you should know, they are so much like you."

"The gardens should have known. I wish I we had a daughter?" Kagome said with a sly grin

"Well you are pregnant and…Sniff sniff sniff…It's a girl." Sesshomaru said to her. This caused her to jump on his lap and kiss him all over his head. Taru and Maru came in and left after seeing their parents in the position they were in but the two boys could also smell a sister on the way so they were happy.


End file.
